


Fierce [Podfic]

by greeniron, hedda62



Series: Women of Interest [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace's number comes up, and Sam Shaw takes control. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881183) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/Fierce.mp3) (15.2 MB)    |||     [M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/Fierce.m4b) (8.4 MB)   


Length:  15:44


End file.
